Y se partió en mil pedazos
by Mrs. Babygirl
Summary: One-shot. UA. Temari sospecha de las llegadas nocturnas de Shikamaru. Huele a cigarrillo y a alcohol, pero él lo niega. Se queda sola diariamente, esperándolo. Chouji ha decidido ayudarla, ocultando su amor hacia ella. Pero, ¿y si las cosas se complican?


Temari encendió el televisor, ansiosa. La espera y el lento transcurso de los minutos hacían una opresión cada vez mayor en su pecho. La película de comedia que sus ojos divisaban, no la hicieron reír o al menos, sonreír. La aguja del reloj descendía, indicando la medianoche.

Le dio un sorbo largo al vaso con agua y se dirigió a su habitación. Se despojó de la ropa ceñida y vistió su cuerpo con una bata blanca. Sus orbes estaban secas, quería llorar pero las lágrimas se negaban a salir. Se derrumbó sobre la cama matrimonial, aferrándose a su almohada. Dos o tres horas después, percibió como un cuerpo se acomodaba a su lado. Le besó la frente y susurró: "lamento llegar tarde".

* * *

La fémina despertó, sintiendo un tumulto a su lado. Cálido y varonil. Volteó, tratando de fingir molestia y enojo, pero… simplemente no pudo. Shikamaru sonrió, desenredando con sus dedos los mechones rubios. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y adormilados, típico síntoma de la resaca. Ella no dijo nada, nuevamente.

Le ofreció un café con aspirina. El Nara colocó una mueca de fastidio y accedió a la bebida caliente; el dolor de cabeza lo mataba. Se atavió con su traje negro y salió por la misma puerta, dejándola sola y frustrada.

Quería decirle algo, la mente y el corazón se debatían entre sí. Quería hacerlo recapacitar, recordarle que su matrimonio estaba al borde del colapso. Decirle que lo amaba y preguntarle por qué él no lo demostraba como ella. Que aún lo aguardaba en las noches frías, impulsada por su cuerpo deseoso de complementarse.

Lo necesitaba, pero ya se había cansado de esperar. _Tronaba, pero aún no llovía._

―¿Puedo pasar? ―preguntó una voz masculina lejanamente. Ella se restregó los ojos con sus manos, intentando en vano, ahogar los sollozos.

―Claro, Chouji ―respondió con su particular tono firme y enérgico. Él sonrió genuinamente, iluminando su niebla emocional.

―Shikamaru se quedará hasta tarde trabajando, así que me pidió el favor de que cuidara a su mujer ―dijo con un matiz pícaro, queriendo aligerar la tensión. La Sabaku No mostró su mejor sonrisa, forzosamente.

―¿Ya comiste? Estaba a punto de hacerme un sándwich ―Temari sacó del refrigerador una bolsa de pan integral, tomate, queso y pepinillos rebanados en finas tajadas.

―¿Es muy poco, no? Si quieres, podría comprar más ―se ofreció el Akimichi. Sus labios dibujaron un mohín de preocupación. Ese "platillo" servía para un desayuno, quizá una cena pero no para un almuerzo.

―Así está bien. Últimamente, Shikamaru come en la calle así que prácticamente cocino sólo para mí ―contestó con una cara inescrutable. Chouji cerró sus puños, escondiéndolos debajo de la tela del pantalón.

―¿Sabes qué? ¡Guarda eso y vámonos a almorzar al mejor restaurante! Yo invito ―guiñó un ojo en complicidad. La rubia asintió contenta. Tal vez, salir de su casa le ayudaría a serenar sus pensamientos.

Temari corrió, poniéndose la primera prenda decente que encontró. Soltó su cabello y se retocó muy poco. Su "acompañante" le halagó, alegando que se veía hermosa. Brindó su brazo, en una imitación sarcástica de caballería. La joven aceptó con gusto, sosteniéndose sólidamente del chico.

Abrió sus ojos cuán grandes eran al llegar al lugar, tenía una pintoresca fachada. Definitivamente, muy costoso. Al sentarse, la afable mesera anotó sus órdenes y trajo platillos tras otros. Chouji se engulló con ellos, probablemente dejando de respirar por masticar. Ella lo observó divertida, metiéndose una ración de lechuga a la boca. Después de que él devorara pasta a la salsa carbonara, _foccacia_ de manzana y bacalao al ajillo, aprovechó para curiosear cosas personales. Cosas, que en su sano juicio, nunca respondería por no hacer quedar mal a su amigo.

―Necesito preguntarte algo ―soltó como una bomba, disfrazada claramente. El joven tragó una cucharada de helado y asintió con la cabeza―. Quiero saber qué pasa con Shikamaru.

Él tosió, agarrándose el cuello de manera dramática. Temari enarcó una ceja, descubriendo su farsa. El Akimichi sonrió, con una gota de sudor descendiéndole por la frente.

―Trabaja mucho y eso no es novedad para nadie ―explicó escasamente. El titubeo en su forma de hablar indicó que había "gato encerrado".

―No intentes engañarme a mí. Cada vez que se acuesta a mi lado, huele a alcohol y a cigarrillo. Tiene un maldito dolor de cabeza todos los días y antier, no llegó a casa ―narró la Sabaku No. Ya sabía la respuesta a su interrogante, pero tenía _miedo_.

Miedo, de que su vida se destruyera. Miedo, de que su matrimonio acabara. Miedo, de que todo resultase una cruel y dolorosa verdad. Cerró sus ojos, rezando porque quería escuchar una mentira, dulce y piadosa.

―Shikamaru es alcohólico ―su corazón se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras. _Se partió en mil pedazos._

Sus piernas flaquearon y sus ojos se humedecieron. Chouji la miró con lástima y compasión, eso creyó ella. Él había dejado de lado al postre, agarró firmemente sus manos, acariciando el dorso de éstas.

―No lo culpes por favor ―rogó con un hilo de voz―, es una enfermedad que heredó de su padre. Se crió rodeado de esa sustancia y cuando quiso dejarlo, fue muy tarde. Se obsesionó con la bebida.

Se formó un nudo en su garganta, la respiración se hizo más dificultosa y entrecortada. ¿Cómo pudo Shikamaru hacerle eso? Se lo negó, lo encubrió y todos sabían la realidad, menos ella. _Maldito cobarde_ repitió mentalmente. Existían infinidades de métodos para tratar el alcoholismo, podían hacerlo juntos. ¿Qué, acaso, no le inspiraba la suficiente confianza para confesárselo?

Se sintió como una completa estúpida. Siempre pensó que Chouji era sincero con ella, libre de secretos. Pero resultó que estuvo al lado del vago. Lo odiaba más aún, por verle la cara de tonta, por burlarse en sus narices. Tiró un fajo de billetes en la mesa y salió disparada. Él gritó, todos increparon pero Temari siguió, hasta que su corazón acelerado le rogó reposo.

Se apoyó sobre el pórtico de su casa. Maldita sea, dejó las llaves sobre la silla del restorán. Sus rodillas se ahincaron espontáneamente. Ya está. Shikamaru era un adicto al alcohol, su matrimonio llegó a su fin y la única persona en la que realmente confió, la traicionó. Su orgullo estaba despedazado. No le importaba nada, no había mucho que perder.

Lloriqueó, detestando con toda a su alma a aquél de quien se enamoró. Se metió con su orgullo, muchas veces cuestionó su capacidad para idear estrategias y ella se lo permitió. Ya había sospechado antes, pero no quería hacerle caso a su intuición. Después de todo, la intuición no le advirtió que sufriría.

Un brazo le agarró fuertemente, haciendo que se virara para enfrentarlo cara a cara. Chouji la abrazó forzadamente, queriendo calmar el ímpetu de la fémina. Ella batalló empujándolo pero finalmente cedió. Humedeció la franela del Akimichi, pero no le importó. Lo estrechó, temiendo que también se alejara. Era tan acogedor y reconfortante sentirlo cerca.

Él le murmuró que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien. Deseó creer en esas palabras de grandes promesas. Pero nada es eterno. Sintió un arrebato, literalmente. El hombre, que minutos antes la había comprendido, yacía tirado en el piso. Un hilo de sangre vino de su labio inferior. Volteó su cabeza desesperada, hasta toparse con unos ojos marrones. _Enrojecidos y cansados_.

Shikamaru parecía no estar consciente de sus actos. Contempló con desdén a su amigo, y luego, detalló a su esposa. Tan linda como siempre. Su cabello amarillo y ondulado, su cuerpo curvilíneo y huellas acuosas dándole un brillo a su mejilla. Le sujetó la mano y Temari lo rechazó, retrocedió.

―Amor, ¿estás ebrio? ―indagó la Sabaku No con tono maternal, asustada.

―Bebí un poco, eso es todo ―su cuerpo no secundaba esa respuesta. La tembladera y su inquietud lo delataron. Chouji aún estaba inconsciente―. No sabía que estabas enamorada de mi mejor amigo.

Pronunció con énfasis la frase "mi mejor amigo". Se acercó nuevamente a la chica, ella tragó saliva.

―No me gusta ―alcanzó a decir―, él me ayudó cuando no estuviste. No me dejó abandonada por un bar ni mucho menos.

Shikamaru se mordió el labio, muy nervioso.

―Yo aún te amo ―continuó ella vacilando. Porque así era… ¿no?―; pero no podemos seguir así.

Él giró su rostro, evadiendo la culpabilidad.

―Intérnate, Shikamaru. Te lo pido por el amor de Dios ―ahora era la joven quien se acercaba. Caminó pausado, dándole seguridad. Sobó su cabello, enmarañado.

―No pu-uedo. Si no estoy yo, ¿quién te cuidará? ―preguntó como un niño pequeño y desamparado. Una incertidumbre se resolvió en el interior de Temari: todavía, lo adoraba.

―Para eso está Chouji. Él me acompañará cuando estés ausente. Me dará amor mientras te recuperas ―farfulló, con voz arrulladora. El Nara asintió, sin entender mucho.

Ella sonrió, embelleciendo su cara. Entonces, el muchacho supo que era verdad, que aún quedaban esperanzas.

* * *

―¿Puedo visitar al paciente de la habitación 306? ―pidió permiso la chica, educadamente. Señaló una canasta con frutas a la enfermera que atendía Recepción.

―¿Su nombre?

―Sabaku No Temari ―respondió automáticamente, pero manteniendo cierta lentitud. Muy pocas veces, los empleados atinaban al escribir correctamente su nombre.

―El cuarto del paciente: Nara Shikamaru ―informó la recepcionista más a modo de interrogante. Ella confirmó con la cabeza―. Espere un momento, ahora mismo le están inyectando el suero.

―Muchas gracias. ―Se sentó en la silla blanca, alineada del lado izquierdo de la sala de espera. Reclinó su cabeza sobre el hombro del acompañante―. ¿Nervioso?

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus facciones.

―No tanto, a decir verdad ―respondió Chouji―. Extraño las "problemáticas" frases de Shikamaru y su sueño extra-pesado ―respondió sonriendo.

Temari rió discretamente para luego suspirar pesadamente.

―Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí ―dijo la fémina, repentinamente.

―No es gran cosa, Temari ―se desestimó a si mismo. Ella le proporcionó un codazo, muy cerca de las costillas―. ¡Auch! ¿Por qué la agresividad?

―Estoy harta de que te menosprecies. Lo que no tienes en belleza física, te sobra en el corazón ―explicó de manera cursi―. Si hubiese peleado contigo primero en la universidad, las cosas no serían así.

―¿Así cómo?

―Me habría enamorado de ti Chouji. Eres noble, amable y bondadoso. Es cierto que comes mucho, pero eso es lo de menos. Te quiero.

Pero querer y amar no es lo mismo, aunque sean sinónimos según el diccionario.

Besó su mejilla, como lo haría cualquier amiga.

―Lástima que solamente me consideres tu amigo ―expuso en un tono de voz poco audible.

―¿Qué?

―Nada ―contestó, cambiando lo que había dicho anteriormente. Había cosas que debían dejarse tal cual estaban, sin alterarse.

―Señorita Sabaku No ―le llamó la enfermera―, ya puede pasar.

―Ve tú primero ―sugirió el masculino, comiendo de una bolsa de patatas fritas que dejó a medias.

―Yo quiero la última, Chouji ―le quitó la papa, metiéndosela a la boca de manera coqueta―. Gracias.

Ni siquiera habló. Sólo bastó el movimiento de sus labios, para que una felicidad eterna lo invadiera. Siempre respetaría su unión, pero aún podía soñar despierto. Imaginar que ella sería suya un día.

_Siempre que odio y amor compiten, es el amor el que vence._

* * *

**Notas de IKST:** ¡Hello people! Lo hice para un concurso con personajes al azar (me tocó Temari y Chouji) en . A mí me fascinó, me gustaría ganar pero si no, tampoco importa. Soy feliz con lo que escribo y poco a poco, mejoro. Sé que dirán ¿Shikamaru borracho? Pero puede suceder, porque sólo miren a su padre ebrio en el anime. Quizá haya Ooc en Shika, precisamente por el alcohol. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews *-*


End file.
